creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die vierte Dimension
„''Sometimes nonfiction seems so bizzare that it seems like fiction''“ Aus den Alias-Comics Ich bin eine Tür, nichts weiter. Ein massives Konstrukt aus Holz, mit metallenen Schienen und einem altmodischen gusseisernen Schloss. Ich bin nur eine Tür. Ich bin nur ein Schlüssel. Ich bin aus Blei, ich bin groß und massiv wie das Schloss, zu dem ich passe. Mein Bart ist lang und spitz, das ist wichtig. Ich bin vollkommen einzigartig. Ich bin verziert mit einem Oktopus. Er ist ebenso wie ich aus Blei, denn wir sind aus einem Guss. Und ich, was bin ich? Ich bin der Raum hinter der Tür. Was sonst? Martin legte das Stück Papier beiseite und blickte seine Freundin Ronja an: „Wirst du schlau aus diesem Kram?“ Ronja zögerte vor ihrer Antwort: „Das klingt für mich wie ein Rätsel, aber weißt du... ich kann dir nicht wirklich helfen, wenn ich keinen Kontext dazu habe. Wo hast du den Text her? Vielleicht aus einem Buch? Einem Film?“ Martin hob den Zettel wieder auf und faltete ihn zusammen. Er schien nervös: „Also, das ist ne lustige Geschichte... sagen wir, es ist mir so aufgefallen.“ Ronja verdrehte die Augen: „Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen, mein Lieber. Bleibt es eigentlich bei unserer Verabredung heute Abend?“ „Hm? Oh, ja, klar. Klar. Ich frage mich allerdings wirklich, was du an solchen Filmen findest. Sonst bist du doch eher der romantische Part in unserer Beziehung, und nicht dass ich mich über Wanted 2 beschweren würde, aber ist das dir nicht etwas zu brutal?“ Ronja grinste: „Nach vierzehn Monaten würde ich meinen, dass du mich besser kennst, Schatz, aber ich schiebe es auf deine süße Trotteligkeit. Zum Thema Romantik...“, sie lehnte sich nach vorne um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, „mach dich nicht kleiner als du bist.“ Mit einem kleinen Zwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Zweideutig zu verstehen.“ Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, in dem Martin gleich Englisch unterrichtet bekommen würde. Er wollte ihr noch nachrufen, dass das weniger mit Romantik als mit Erotik zu tun hatte, hielt sich aber ob seiner anwesenden Klassenkameraden zurück. Stattdessen blickte er erneut auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Der Text bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen... ebenso wie der Ort, an dem er ihn gefunden hatte. „Und? Lief der Film wie erwartet?“ Ronja lachte, als sie diese Frage hörte: „Blut und Hirnmasse an den Wänden, physikalische Gesetze die alle zehn Sekunden malträtiert werden und eine Story aus der man einen Porno hätte machen können. Also ja, er gefiel mir ziemlich gut.“ Sie schlang ihren rechten Arm um Martin und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Du hingegen scheinst etwas abwesend zu sein. Wie des öfteren. Was geht in dir vor?“ Martin zögerte einen Augenblick mit seiner Antwort: „Ich hab noch mal an den Text gedacht, den ich dir heute gezeigt habe. Du hast mich ja gefragt, wo ich den her habe...“ Er verstummte, und Ronja fragte nach: „Hab ich. Was ist damit?“ „Na ja... Ich dachte, wir könnten nach dem Film, also jetzt, mal vorbeifahren.“ Ronja hob eine Augenbraue: „Okay... irgendwie kommt mir das etwas suspekt vor. Wir haben Kurz nach Zehn Uhr, kein öffentliches Gebäude hat jetzt noch auf, und woanders kannst du es doch kaum gefunden haben.“ „Hah, ja, das stimmt. So ganz... öffentlich ist es allerdings nicht. Sei jetzt gleich bitte nicht sauer, aber... was sagt dir der Name Locke & Key Mansion?“ „Du scherzt!“ Erschrocken von ihrer eigenen Stimme fuhr Ronja zusammen und sah sich um, aber scheinbar schenkte keiner der anderen Leute ihr Aufmerksamkeit. Mit deutlich leiserer Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du bei Locke & Key eingebrochen bist. Du... weißt du überhaupt, was für einen Ärger du bekommen könntest?“ Sie verließen das Kino und steuerten auf Martins Wagen zu, während er seine Freundin zu beschwichtigen versuchte: „Natürlich weiß ich das, ich hab es recherchiert. Das ist ein leerstehendes Gebäude ohne Denkmalschutz oder sonstige Absicherung gegen Vandalismus. Das Grundstück selbst gehört der Stadt, ist aber vollkommen verwahrlost, als würde da nie im Leben jemand vorbeischauen. Und selbst wenn, würde ich allerhöchstens eine Verwarnung bekommen.“ Ronja seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, stieg ins Auto ein und seufzte erneut. Als Martin sich ebenfalls in den Wagen setzte, nickte sie: „Ich werde das bereuen, denke ich... aber ich kann dir auf Dauer ja eh nichts ausschlagen. Fahr uns hin.“ Locke & Key war der frühere Landsitz eines britischen Aristokraten namens David Locke, ein großes und sehr rustikales Gebäude welches gegen Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts gebaut wurde. Die Geschichte des Gebäudes war ebenso kurz wie uninteressant. Drei Wochen nachdem der Besitzer den Landsitz bezogen hatte wurde er nie wieder gesehen, im Laufenden für Tot erklärt und das Haus ging in den Besitz der Stadt über. Danach passierte in diesem Gebäude nie wieder irgendwas. Kurz und unspektakulär. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte (und letztlich des Jahrhunderts) wurde die Pflege des Gebäudes immer weiter vernachlässigt, was Ronja deutlich wurde, als sie mit Martin eine ungepflegte Allee durchfuhr und schließlich vor dem Haus stehen blieb. „Jetzt sehe ich, was du meinst.“, murmelte sie: „Hier scheint wirklich seit Jahren keiner mehr den Rasen gemäht zu haben.“ „Ja, nicht wahr?“ Er stieg aus und lief, ohne auf Ronja zu warten, auf die Eingangstür zu. Sie beeilte sich, um ihm zu folgen, während er mit aller Kraft gegen die große Holztür drückte. Diese schwang mit einem metallenen Quietschen auf und offenbarte den Blick in völlige Schwärze. Ronja verzog das Gesicht: „Toll. Dunkelheit und Spinnen. Nette Sache. Vielleicht sollten wir Wiederkommen, wenn es hell ist und...“ Wie als Antwort zog Martin eine Taschenlampe aus der Tasche. Dann zuckte er die Schultern und meinte: „Wie gesagt, ich hab schon vorher daran gedacht, dich heute mitzunehmen... Außerdem hab ich nie gesagt, dass es hier Spinnen gibt.“ „Pah.“ Ronja schüttelte sich vor Ekel: „Dieses Gebäude ist über hundert Jahre alt und seit geschätzten dreitausend Jahren nicht mehr gewartet worden. Wenn es hier keine Spinnen gibt, sind die Mistviecher ausgestorben. Nicht dass es schade wäre...“ Von Innen war das Haus dank der Einrichtung bei weitem nicht so groß wie es von Außen aussah, dennoch brauchte das Paar ob der Dunkelheit und Nervosität zehn Minuten um die Treppe zum Keller zu erreichen, die sich als Martins Ziel herausstellte. Die Treppe schien bisher das einzige zu sein, das aus Stein gebaut war, und Ronja lauschte mit Beklemmung dem Klackern ihrer Absätze. Erst als sie an der letzten Stufe angekommen war, beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag ein wenig und sie versuchte es mit einem Scherz: „Hattest wohl Recht. Keine einzige Spinne, nicht mal Spinnweben. Vielleicht ist hier ja ein Geist, der sie fernhält.“ Erst nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte erkannte sie, wie unlustig es klang: „Ähm... vergiss es. Wo ist denn jetzt die Quelle deines Textes?“ „Da hinten.“, murmelte Martin, hielt die Taschenlampe hoch und leuchtete so den Kellerraum aus. Ronja staunte. Der gesamte Raum maß in etwa vier mal vier Meter und hatte abgesehen von dem Treppenaufgang nur zwei Merkmale, einen kleinen Tisch auf der rechten und eine Tür auf der linken Seite. Auf der Wand direkt den Beiden gegenüber befand sich eine krakelige Inschrift, wie mit einem Taschenmesser eingeritzt, der Text wegen dem sie hier waren. Ich bin eine Tür, nichts weiter. Ein massives Konstrukt aus Holz, mit metallenen Schienen und einem altmodischen gusseisernen Schloss. Ich bin nur eine Tür. Ich bin nur ein Schlüssel. Ich bin aus Blei, ich bin groß und massiv wie das Schloss zu dem ich passe. Mein Bart ist lang und spitz, das ist wichtig. Ich bin vollkommen einzigartig. Ich bin verziert mit einem Oktopus. Er ist ebenso wie ich aus Blei, denn wir sind aus einem Guss. Und ich, was bin ich? Ich bin der Raum hinter der Tür. Was sonst? „So.“, flüsterte Martin, „Dann zeig mir mal, dass ich wirklich mit einem Genie zusammen bin.“ Er drückte Ronja einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat einen Schritt zurück, wissend, dass sie gerne ein wenig Bewegungsfreiraum beim Nachdenken hatte. „Gut, gehen wir das mal durch. Ich bin eine Tür, das ist ziemlich eindeutig zu verstehen. Die Tür ist hier.“ Sie deutete darauf, ohne den Blick vom Text abzuwenden: „Aus Holz, gusseisernes Schloss... Soviel steht mal fest. Wie geht es weiter? Ein Schlüssel, ein Schlüssel... Vermutlich der zum Schloss, aber ich sehe hier keinen Schlüssel...“ Sie drehte sich um sich selbst, blickte zum Boden, auf den Tisch und auf das leere Türschloss. Martin warf ein, dass er zuletzt auch an diesem Punkt angekommen, jedoch steckengeblieben war. „Okay, also kein Schlüssel... Versuchen wir mal ob wir weiterkommen... Ist ja nicht mehr viel. Ich bin der Raum hinter der Tür... Was sonst. Was sonst? Soll das bedeuten, da ist nichts weiter? Martin, ich glaube wir verschwenden hier unsere Zeit.“ Sie drehte sich mit einem Blick voll von ehrlichem Bedauern zu ihrem Freund um, zuckte dann aber zusammen: „Moment, es sei denn...“ Sie lief auf den Tisch zu, ließ die Hand darüber gleiten und fegte eine Menge Staub auf den Boden. Mit abwesendem Blick tastete sie dann die Seiten und schließlich die Unterseite der Tisches ab, bis sie mit einem leisen Laut des Triumpfes einen länglichen Gegenstand hervorzog: „Na also, wer sagt's denn? Der klassische Schlüssel-unter-der-Tischplatte-Trick. Sehen wir uns das mal an.“ Unter den überraschten Augen Martins betrachtete sie den Schlüssel und wog ihn in der Hand: „Okay, aus Blei ist der definitiv... Und der lustige Oktopus ist auch dran. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ein Oktopus, wenn er unter Stress steht, sich selbst zu fressen beginnt? Das nenne ich mal eine Überreaktion...“ Dieser kurze Exkurs irritierte Martin: „Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?“ „Hm? Nichts, nichts... ich hab nur versucht, mich ein wenig aufzulockern. Ich mag alte Keller von alten Häusern bei Nacht nicht besonders...“ Martin ging auf sie zu und schloss sie demonstrativ in die Arme: „Ich bin ja da, meine Liebe. Dann lass uns eben probieren ob der Schlüssel passt. Komm schon.“ Er lächelte ihr im Licht der Taschenlampe zu, was mehr wie eine Grimasse aussah, und sie nickte. Der Schlüssel passte, knirschte beim Drehen, ebenso wie die sich nach innen aufschwingende Tür. Dahinter war... „Nichts?“ Martin fuhr sich durch die Haare: „Wieso ist hier nichts? Hier muss doch was sein?“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück und stöhnte: „All dieser Aufwand, das Rätsel, der versteckte Schlüssel... für einen leeren Raum, kaum so groß wie eine Besenkammer? Verdammt!“ Er schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand und schnaubte. Ronja hingegen versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren: „Was hast du erwartet? Vermutlich hat sich nur irgendwer einen Streich erlaubt, um ungebetene Gäste wie dich... wie uns zu verarschen. So etwas passiert doch dauernd. Ist außerdem komisch, dass in dem Haus eines Engländers eine deutsche Inschrift eingeritzt ist...“ Martin schüttelte den Kopf: „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich meine... die Tür ist offenbar steinalt, sieh sie dir doch nur an. Und das Schloss ist mit den Metallnieten und allem direkt darin eingearbeitet worden... Und der Schlüssel passt perfekt ins Schloss. Das wäre nicht nur ein ziemlich teurer Aufwand sondern auch ziemlich unnötig für den Eigentümer, der seit etlichen Jahrzehnten tot ist.“ In seiner Rage lief er schnellen Schrittes in den Raum rein und löste sich auf. Ronja brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, was soeben passiert war. Wie bei einem Film, in dem sich ein Frame verschiebt, war Martin von jetzt auf gleich einfach nicht mehr da. Genau achtunddreißig Sekunden lang starrte sie auf die Türschwelle, an der sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, dann stotterte sie: „Ma... Mart... Martin? Bist... du da? Martin? Sa... sag... sag doch... sag was. Irgendwas.“ In ihrer Verwirrung taumelte sie immer weiter auf die offene Tür zu und übertrat schließlich die Schwelle. Und der Keller um sie herum verschwand. Ronjas Nerven waren überlastet, ihr Gehirn überfordert und so war das einzige was sie hervorbringen konnte: „Wow.“ Martin, der ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt stand und einen entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck aufwies, nickte zustimmend: „Wow, in der Tat. Einfach... Wow!“ Der Anblick, der sich den beiden eröffnete war von fantastischem Wahnsinn. Einen großen Teil der Umgebung schienen Berge auszumachen, aber es waren mehr natürlich gewachsene Säulen aus etwas, das wie Glas auszusehen schien, sich aber bewegte, verformte. Es kehrte sich in sich selbst, dabei das Innere nach außen und immer so weiter, ohne die eigene hohe und spitze Form um mehr als wenige Zentimeter einzubüßen. Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Ronja an das Verformungsprinzip eines Tesseraktes erinnert. Allein diese gleitenden Übergänge an Formen und dem entsprechenden Brechen des Lichtes füllten ihre Augen mit Tränen der Verzückung. Der Boden selbst schien beständiger und von einer Art Metall, zumindest was die Farbe und den Glanz anging, doch in einem einzigen gewaltigen Block und, wie sie durch ihre Schuhe hindurch fühlte, deutlich wärmer. Unwillkürlich hob sie den Blick zum Himmel und erstarrte wie in Ehrfurcht. Die Sonne, sofern es denn eine Sonne war, war weniger hell und viel näher als dort, wo sie eben noch mit ihrem Freund gesprochen hatte, dort, wo auch immer das jetzt noch sein mochte. Die große Nähe schien das schwächere Licht auszugleichen, denn die übliche Wärme der Sonne war nach wie vor da. Ronja schluchzte und taumelte ein wenig, als sie die kleinen Eruptionen auf der Oberfläche der Sonne sah. Anstatt aber nun wie bei der Steintreppe das Klackern ihrer Absätze zu hören, schwebten sie ihr vor Augen, eine Handvoll bunter Wörter, viermal insgesamt das Wort: „Klack“ „Oh... oh mein Gott...“ Ihre Stimme versagte und sie sah zu Martin. Der seinerseits hatte diese Erfahrung auch schon gemacht und stampfte mehrmals auf den Stahlboden. Anstatt aber ein Geräusch zu hören, schwebten nur bunte Buchstaben hervor, die das Wort „Stampf“ bildeten und nach einigen Sekunden verschwanden wie Dampf in der Luft. Auch er pries in elender Verzückung den heiligen Herrn, bis er sich davon losriss und zu Ronja torkelte. „Was ist das hier?“ Seine Stimme war von Euphorie durchzogen doch auch schwanger von Verwirrung: „Ronja, was zum Teufel ist das hier? Oder was zum Gott? Ich hab ja schon einige Fantasyromane gelesen, aber so etwas... Surreales? Sind wir hier in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet oder so? Wie Alice hinter den Spiegeln?“ Ronja schwieg eine Weile, eine lange Weile, bis sie antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Ehrlich, ich bin gerade vollkommen überfordert und kriege schon Kopfschmerzen davon... aber du hast Recht, das ist echt eine abgefahrene Sache.“ Sie lachte herzhaft und hielt sich dabei leicht die Stirn: „Ich hoffe aber nicht, dass das hier Alice's Unterland ist, sonst wäre hier eine rote Königin die unsere Köpfe will... und nur unsere Köpfe, nicht wahr? Aber verdammt noch mal, egal!“ Sie lief ein paar Schritte vorwärts und machte einen Luftsprung, der sie ganze zweieinhalb Meter nach oben beförderte: „Ohhhh, mein Gott! Guck dir die Schwerkraft an! Kein Vergleich zur Erde...“ Sie landete kurz nachdem sie ausgesprochen hatte und dachte plötzlich über ihre Wortwahl nach. Nicht wie auf der Erde... wo waren sie denn dann eigentlich tatsächlich? Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihre Gedankenkette, währte aber nicht lange. Als sie sich umdrehte wurde sie Zeuge eines mindestens ebenso absurden Anblicks wie der der Tesseraktsäulen, nämlich Martin der sprang, aber keinen Fuß von der Erde bekam: „Ich fürchte, die Schwerkraft ist hier allgemein ein wenig launischer.“, maulte er, grinste aber dabei. Er ließ davon ab als er eine der Kristallsäulen berührte: „Hey, sieh dir das an. Oder besser, fühl es mal. Oder einfach beides, das ist der Wahnsinn. Als würde es leben.“ Ronja lief auf ihn zu, und obwohl er eben noch direkt neben ihr stand brauchte sie fast elf Schritte. Nicht nur die Schwerkraft schien launisch zu sein. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf spürte sie die Kopfschmerzen wachsen und auch ein neuer Hustenanfall schleppte sich ihre Bronchien nach oben, aber sie achtete kaum darauf. Das Gefühl des Tesseraktfelsens auf ihrer Haut war unvergleichlich. Sie fühlte sich in die Ekstase ihrer ersten Nacht mit Martin zurückversetzt, zuerst voller Sorge dass etwas schiefgehen könnte und dann einfach nur in einen Topf vollkommener Freude getaucht. „Aaaaau!“ Sie blickte erschrocken zu ihrem Freund, der plötzlich zu Boden fiel, einen tiefen Schnitt auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand. „Martin? Was ist passiert?“ Noch bevor er antworten konnte wurde sie sich plötzlich ihrer Situation in voller Größe bewusst: Sie waren alleine in einer vollkommen falschen Dimension in der es zwar allein im Umkreis von zwanzig – oder zweihundert – Metern unfassbares zu bestaunen gab, aber ebenso könnte es hier auch eine ganze weite Welt geben, in der nicht alles nur Glanz und Gloria war. Alice hatte schließlich auch gegen die Rote Königin zu kämpfen. Martin betastete seine Hand: „Shit. Keine Ahnung, ich hab nur einen orangen Blitz gesehen und plötzlich diesen Schnitt... Vorsicht, Runter!“ Mehr instinktiv als bewusst ließ Ronja sich zu Boden fallen und sah, wie ebendieser Blitz knapp an ihrem Kopf vorbei schoss. Als sie ihren Sturz mit den Händen abfing verlangsamte das farbige Etwas sich und gab sich als eines der bunten Geräuschworte zu erkennen. Es war ein grelles Zisch. Und ein ziemlich aggressives obendrein. Martin reagierte diesmal schneller als Ronja und vor allem pragmatisch ohne zu hinterfragen, dass er von einem gemeingefährlichen Wort attackiert wurde. Er rappelte sich auf und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu dem nach wie vor pulsierenden Säulending. Das Zisch schien zu warten wie es ein Tier tut, das seine Beute in der Falle zu wissen glaubt, dann raste es erneut auf ihn zu. Ronja lag nach wie vor auf dem Rücken und hatte die Möglichkeit aus der Froschperspektive zu betrachten wie Martin sich duckte, das Zisch ungehindert in den Tesserakt krachte und dann verbeult zurückgeschleudert wurde. Ohne sich länger zu kümmern zog es von Dannen und ließ zwei auf die Knochen verwirrte Teenager zurück. „Das war ja mal eine ausgesprochen merkwürdige Begegnung.“, murmelte Ronja, aber Martin hörte nicht zu. Er betrachtete gebannt, dass sich durch den Aufprall des Zisch ein kleiner Splitter von der Größe einer Fingerkuppe aus der Säule gelöst hatte und nun wie eine Feder im sanften Wind schwebte. Der Splitter selbst bewegte sich ebenfalls in sich selbst hinein wie ein Tesserakt und somit wie der restliche Teil der Säule, bei dem durch die Bewegung der Brich nicht einmal auffiel. Ronja bestaunte noch die schwebende Unform, als Martin sie mit seiner Hand umschloss. Kaum eine Sekunde später sollte er es bereuen. Schweigend und schockiert beobachteten beide, wie die Hand, in der Martin den Splitter-Tesserakt hielt, sich auf eine unmögliche Art ebenfalls zu verformen begann. Der Handrücken schien zentral nach innen gezogen zu werden während die Finger sich nach hinten klappten und ihm folgten. Was danach an Formen kam, konnte Ronjas Hirn nicht verarbeiten. Was sie aber konnte war Martin aufzufordern, das Ding loszulassen. Ihre wahre Panik begann als er erschrocken murmelte: „Ich kann nicht.“ „Was... was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht? Martin, das ist doch nicht... sowas sollte doch nicht möglich sein...“ Sie zuckte zusammen als er sie anschrie: „Verdammt noch mal, Ronja, ich kann meine Hand nicht bewegen, weil sie sich in sich selbst dreht wie eine verschissene Computersimulation! Ich spüre es nicht einmal! Wenn ich loslassen könnte...“ Erneut verstummte er, und ebenso wie auf Ronjas Gesicht zeichnete sich auch auf seinem nackte Angst ab. Der Tesserakteffekt breitete sich auf seinen Unterarm aus. Es dauerte insgesamt kaum eine Minute, bis der Effekt Martins gesamten Körper umhüllte und ihn zu einer Perversion des in sich gekehrten Menschen werden ließ. Während Ronja mit Eingeweiden und zerteilten Knochen Zeuge von all dem wurde, was sie an ihrem Freund nie hatte sehen wollen, wurde ihr Blick schwummriger und schwummriger. Sie hustete und bedeckte dabei ihre Hand und den Boden zu ihren Füßen mit nicht gerade wenig Blut. Bauchschmerzen gesellten sich zu ihren Kopfschmerzen und fanden ihre physikalische Manifestation darin, aus Ronjas Körper auszulaufen wie scharlachroter Durchfall. Vage malte sie sich aus, was für Schmerzen Martin gerade zu durchleiden hatte, als das Hämmern hinter ihren Schläfen ihr das Bewusstsein raubte. Als sie erwachte war Martin vollkommen verschwunden, ebenso wie, soweit sie sehen konnte, der Splitter der Tesseraktsäule. Sie selbst lag in einer Pfütze aus ihrem blutigen Erbrochenen und verflüssigter Eingeweide, die wie Wasser aus ihrem Körper flossen. Krächzend versuchte sie sich zu drehen und scheiterte, als ihr ganzes Innenleben gluckste und grummelte. Sie wandte den Blick zum Himmel und wurde Zeuge eines Vogels, der direkt über ihr kreiste. Es war ein schwarzer Vogel, scheinbar, doch als Ronja den Blick wieder senkte wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Scheinbar lief in dieser Welt alles verkehrt. Der Schatten auf dem Boden war so bunt und klar wie es der schwarze Fleck am Himmel hätte sein sollen. In den nächsten Sekunden erbrach sie den Rest ihrer Lunge. 1898 David Locke war Brite schottischer Abstammung, hatte allerdings mit beiden Ländern lediglich die Sprache gemein. Seit drei Jahren überwachte er nun lieber den Bau seines Landsitzes und vor allem des Kellerraumes. Das heißt, er hatte ihn überwacht bis das Gebäude fertiggestellt worden war und er nun endlich für sich sein konnte. Geschlafen hatte er noch in keinem der drei Schlafsäle, stattdessen mit eigenen Händen eine Inschrift direkt über der Tür im Keller angebracht. I am a door, not more. A massive construction of wood with metal and an oldfashioned iron lock. I am just a door. I am but a key. I am made of lead, i am big and massive like the lock I fit in. I am completely unique. I am crested with an octopus. It is out of lead, like me, for we are one. And I, what am I? I am the room behind that door. What else? David lächelte wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Mit dem Schlüssel, den er selbst angefertigt hatte, öffnete er die Tür. Ob der vor Nervosität schwitzigen Hände viel er daraufhin klappernd zu Boden, aber er kümmerte sich nicht drum. Mit geschlossenen Augen trat er hindurch. Kategorie:Mittellang